Comment est mort le dernier des uchiwas
by Tsunade senpuu
Summary: Tout est dans le titre! Si vous chercher du sérieux passez votre chemin, si vous êtes fan inconditionnel de Sasuke faite pareil il va s'en prendre plein la tête. C'est un gros délire, il n'y aura pas de couple dans cet fic. /!\ SPOIL DU CHAPITRE 692 ! /!\
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : N**aruto et compagnie ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sortent de l'esprit de Masashi Kishimoto, je me contente de les emprunter pour assouvir mes penchants pervers et sadiques. J'adore les faire s'aimer et les torturer voir les deux en même temps.

Pairing : Il n'y en as pas

Spoils : Jusqu'au chapitre 692

Note : Attention ceci est un délire sorti de mon cerveau de malade quand j'ai vu l'image qui sert de couverture pour cette fanfic. Donc c'est du gros n'importe quoi, de la connerie à l'état pur et si vous êtes fan de Sasuke passer votre chemin parce qu'il va s'en prendre plein la tête.

(…) : c'est mes pensées et mes commentaires intempestifs

**COMMENT EST MORT LE DERNIER DES UCHIWAS**

Déjà en lisant le titre vous vous dites : Quoi ? Sasuke est mort ? Si je vous assure que si vous regardez les derniers scans vous verrez que Madara vient de succomber ( enfin!). Donc logiquement la quatrième grande guerre ninjas vient de se terminer et Sasuke est bien le dernier des Uchiwas (salop t'as tué Itachi). La question que vous vous posez maintenant c'est comment est-il mort ?

Dans une action héroïque où au mépris de sa vie il s'est servi de son corps pour protéger Naruto. Et non faut pas rêver c'est pas vraiment le genre du glaçon il l'a peut être fait contre Haku mais aujourd'hui je crois qu'il se servirais plutôt de Naru comme d'un bouclier pour sauver sa peau.

Alors, il a peut être été exécuter par les kages pour les crimes qu'il a commis ( Tuer Itachi est un crime impardonnable!), il a quand même rejoins l'Akatski, tenter de capturer Bee, déserter Konoha, tuer son maître ( pas que j'aimais Orochimaru mais il lui a même pas dit merci pour son enseignement quel mal élevé!) tuer Danzo ( à la limite ça l'a fait remonter dans mon estime) et quasiment ses coéquipières (Sakura et Karin il aime vraiment pas les femmes), on parles pas de Naruto il a essayer quatre fois de mettre fin à sa vie. En plus il a voulu détruire Konoha ( pas original comme projet la preuve Pain est passé avant). Malgré sa liste de crime qui est bientôt plus longue que mon bras il n'a pas été exécuter par les kages .

Maintenant, vous commencez à partir dans des théorie plus folles les unes que les autres :mort d'étouffement sous l'amour d'un malabar nommé Sakura (faut noter le double sens de malabar soit un gros balaise soit le chewing-gum rose collant, pas net la fille à peine il ramène son cul qu'elle est toute folle devant son sasuke-kun elle a vite oublier qu'il a essayer la tuer) ou peut être qu'il s'est auto-électrocuté avec un chidori nagasaki (à force de jouer avec l'électricité faut bien il se grille le cerveau quoique il est déjà disjoncté à la base). Ou encore il a demander à Naruto de lui refaire son reverse harem et il n'a pas supporter le choc, du coup hémorragie nasale massive et comme on est à la fin de la guerre il n'y a pas de sang disponible pour lui (morale de l'histoire : donner votre sang vous pourrez sauvez des vies). Ce n'est rien de tout ça, laissez moi vous racontez la tragique fin de Sasuke Uchiwa.

Tout commença dans le paisible village de Konoha, un an après la guerre, c'était une matinée ensoleillé, quand un soudain un cri abominable retenti mélange horrible de colère et de souffrance. A cet instant précis vous vous dites que ça vient de la section interrogatoire où le porteur du sharigan est torturé par Ibiki Morino. Ce n'est pas ça ce hurlement vient du soleil de Konoha, notre très cher blondinet Naruto Uzumaki. Mais comment cette boule d'énergie positive qu'est le fils du yondaïme peut sortir une horreur vocale pareille au point que tout les habitant du village de la feuille se sont figer ? Ce n'est pas le volume sonore qui a effrayé ces pauvres gens, ils sont habitués depuis le temps au volume sonore du ninja le plus imprévisible, parce qui il faut quand même bien l'avouer c'est un gueulard. Non ce qui a transformé tout ce petit monde en statue de sel c'est l'horrible mélange de tristesse et de haine qu'ils ont perçu dans ce hurlement inhumain, au point qu'ils se demandent si Madara Pain et Orochimaru n'ont pas ressuscité et se sont alliés pour détruire le village.

En fait notre ninja préféré vient juste de découvrir la terrible, l'horrible, la cruelle réalité … Il NE LUI RESTE PLUS DE RAMENS ! Et ichiraku est fermé. Pourtant l'hôte de kurama en sûr hier soir il restait un pot de son délice et aux dernières nouvelles il n'est pas somnambule, c'est donc que quelqu'un est entrer chez lui et lui a volé son bien le plus préciiiieux. Fier de sa déduction notre blondinet commence à chercher les traces du coupables quand il sent l'odeur d'une personne qu'il connaît bien.

Pendant ce temps là, à l'autre bout de Konoha, si on tend bien l'oreille dans le quartier Uchiwa on peut entendre un rire machiavélique . Vous vous doutez du propriétaire de ce ricanement digne d'un fou échappé de l'asile, c'est Sasuke. Mais Kami-sama qu'est ce qui a pu déclencher ce phénomène paranormal, parce qu'un Uchiwa qui rit c'est pas normal voir même c'est un signe avant-coureur de l'apocalypse. Ce qui fait rire notre glaçon national c'est le cri de douleur qui a retenti a travers le paisible village, je suppose que vous avez maintenant devinez que c'est lui l'auteur du vol du bien le plus précieux de l'Uzumaki, et le pire c'est qu'il pense que ce tour cruel est une bonne blague. Je me demande comment il réagirais si on lui volais à son tour ce à quoi il tient le plus... une photo d'Orochimaru et de Kabuto ( ils ont eu une relation torride tout les trois), mais bon on va pas lui demandez de réfléchir a de telles choses tout le monde c'est qu'il est tellement égocentrique qu'il est dénué de toute empathie. Le pire c'est qu'il pense pouvoir s'en tirer sans rien, il se dit dans sa petite tête que au pire Naruto lui feras la gueule pendant un moment ce qu'il l'arrange car il en a marre que ce teme le colle il est limite pire que le chewing-gum. Mais jamais au grand jamais le renard ne lui feras de mal ou essayeras de le tuer après tout le mal qu'il s'est donné pour le faire revenir, pas qu'il en soit capable il est un Uchiwa, il est donc le plus beau et le plus fort … le meilleur quoi !

A ce stade de l'histoire si vous suivez toujours on a donc un pot de ramen volé, un Uzumaki désespéré et un Uchiwa tout content, mais bientôt deux des trois protagonistes vont disparaître. En effet le ninja le plus imprévisible de sa génération suit la piste de celui qu'il a désigné comme son rival et meilleur ami ( à lui aussi il lui manque des cases, à moins qu'il soit maso?) il arrive donc dans le quartier maudit où c'est caché le dernier descendant de son clan ( très bonne planque jamais personne n'aurait penser à le chercher là-bas, il montre tout le génie de sa famille, pas étonnant que bientôt ce soit un clan disparu). Et là l'horreur de la scène fige sur place le héros de konoha, il a vu la guerre et le spectacle des champs de bataille couvert de cadavres, un ses amis les plus proches est mort dans ses bras ( Neji bouhouhou pourquoiiiiiii!), il devrait normalement avoir vu ce qu'il a de pire dans ce monde mais rien n'a pu le préparer à cette image tout droit sorti de l'enfer … SASUKE MANGE SON DERNIER RAMEN !( un des protagoniste vient de succomber, plus qu'un)

Se remettant de l'horreur que cette vision lui inspire le fils de Kushina n'écoutant que son sang (chaud, fallait pas l'énerver la madre) est pris d'une rage incontrôlable pire que quand Pain a attaqué. Ni une ni deux il passe en mode bijû boosté au sengentsu et se met à courir en préparant une mini bombe bijû pour se lancer à l'attaque du monstre qui a osé lui voler son plat ( il y tient encore plus qu'au poste de hokage)le tout en criant. Et l'Uchiwa pendant ce temps là il se contente de rigoler de la tête de désespéré qu'a fait son rival, il rigole tellement qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de se mettre en garde pour éviter l'attaque mortel qui lui arrivait dessus.

Un cri de guerre et une gerbe de sang plus tard le dernier des Uchiwa est mort, paix à son âme (tordu). L'uzumaki fut blanchi lors du procès qui s'ensuivit, les jurés ont reconnu que Sasuke devait avoir des tendances suicidaires et voulait en finir avec la vie sinon comment expliquer qu'il est volé les ramens et puis Naruto n'avait fait qu'agir en état de légitime défense il protégeait son bien le plus précieux.

FIN

Voilà c'est fini, vous venez de voir ce que donne le résultat de la lecture du scan du chapitre 692 et d'une image comique, on y ajoute ma frustration devant le comportement de Sasuke, on mixe le tout dans mon cerveau dérangé et on obtient un OS défouloir, j'espère que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à lire que moi à l'écrire en tout cas j'ai bien rit.

_Sasuke avec un tic au sourcil _: Mais c'est quoi ce truc ?

_Moi me limant mes ongles _: Une vengeance, ça te parle ça ?

_Sasuke_ : Naruto dit quelque chose, t'as vu comment elle me traite ?

_Moi blasé_: Naruto faut que tu saches que il veut tuer les kages donc tsunade. En gros il est retombé du côté sombre et j'ai l'impression qu'il va essayer de te tuer... encore

_Naruto_ : Je t'aiderais pas Sasuke, je commence a en avoir marre de toi tu es irrécupérable en plus tu t'es fait Orochimaru et Kabuto c'est dégeu._ Part en courant au toilette d'où on entend des bruits peu ragoutants de vomissements._

_Sasuke _: Faut pas que tu crois ce que cette folle a écrit je n'ai jamais rien fait avec Orochimaru et Kabuto ! _devient tout vert en se l'imaginant et court à sont tour au toilette_

_Moi oreilles de kitsune sortie :_ niark niark niarkil est beau le grand sasuke uchiwa !

_Sasuke _: Naruto regarde ces oreilles elle est possédée il faut s'en débarrasser.

_Naruto _: T'as peut être raison sur le coup en plus son rire me fait froid dans le dos.

_Moi toujours avec mes oreilles et de grosses larmes au coin des yeux :_ Tu sais Naruto, je t'ai pas dit le pire pour pas te traumatisé mais il a fait un chose horrible dans le dernier scan, il a … snif il a enfermé kurama et les autres bijûs dans des lunes. Bouhoubou pauvres petites bêtes elles ont rien fait pour mériter ça, maintenant tu pourras plus voir ton renard chéri et Gaara seras jamais réuni avec son tanuki alors qu'il commençait enfin à s'entendre, c'est trop cruel.

_Gaara avec une voix d'outre tombe :_ LE TOMBEAU DU DESERT rend moi mon Shukaku d'amour sale Uchiwa !

_Moi qui regarde la flaque de sang _: bah là il est mort donc il pourras te le rendre, mais au moins mourir du tombeau du désert c'est classe. Attend deux secondes _vient d'avoir une illumination_… si il veut tuer les kages ça veut dire qu'il veut aussi te tuer mon petit panda d'amour _se jette sur Gaara pour lui faire un gros clin tellement elle a eu peur à l'idée qu'il meurt encore _Tue ce salop encore un fois qu'on puisse être sûr qu'il ne fasse plus de mal à personne.

_Naruto blasé_ : Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que Sasuke disparaisse un certain temps sinon il va souffrir.


	2. Comment est mort le denier des Uchiwa –

**Comment est mort le denier des Uchiwa – suite et fin - **

Sasuke reprit connaissance dans un lieu blanc et vide, une silhouette s'approcha elle était vêtu d'un manteau de l'akatsuki, ses longs cheveux noirs était coiffé en catogan, Itachi regardait blasé son jeune frère se rendre compte de la situation.

« -Kuso ! Il s'est passé quoi ?

-T'es mort outouto, faut dire que tu l'as bien cherché.

-Nii-san, t'es là ! Si tu savais comment je suis content de te voir Itachi, attend deux secondes je suis quoi ? Mort... impossible Naruto ne m'aurait jamais fait ça !

-Imbécile de petit-frère tu lui a pris ces ramens et tu crois quoi ? Qu'il allait te dire merci ? Il serait capable de raser Konoha si on prenait Ichiraku en otage. »

Une seconde silhouette fait son apparition, elle est grande et bleu, il s'agit de Kisame et il a l'air particulièrement remonté, il interpelle son ancien binôme.

« -Itachi quand j'ai suggéré de tendre une embuscade au porteur de Kyubi en l'attirant avec un bol de ramen tu m'as dit que mon plan était débile, maintenant j'attends ton explication !

-Pour une fois que tu avais eu une idée intelligente. Naruto avec les ramens c'est comme Jiraya avec les femmes, dès qu'ils en voit ils ne réfléchissent plus ou du moins plus avec leurs cerveaux ( Naruto lui c'est avec son estomac et Jiraya on ne dira pas pour ne pas choquer les plus jeunes). Donc il y avait de grandes chances que ton plan débile marche mais comme j'avais besoin de l'Uzumaki pour s'occuper de mon petit-frère je pouvais pas te laisser faire.

-C'est vrai que ce débile se serais fait avoir comme un bleu.

-Tu dis ça mais qui est mort comme un idiot, hein Sasuke ? Moi je vois Naruto nul part. »

Celui qui venait de s'immiscer dans la conversation était un brun aux cheveux retenus au milieu du dos par un lien de cuir.

« -Hyuga ! Qu'est ce qu tu fais là ?

-Je suis mort comme toi ! Mais au moins j'ai eu une mort glorieuse j'ai protéger naru-chan et ma chère cousine. Et puis je dois dire que je ne regrette pas ma mort grâce à ça j'ai pu voir ton trépas et je n'ai jamais autant ris. Au moins Naruto est débarrasser de toi quand je lui disait que tu ne valais pas le coup.

-T'es jaloux Hyuga ?

-De toi ? Non j'ai pas envie d'être un emo complètement obsédé, remarque vu la famille de barge que tu tape ton brother-complex ne m'étonne pas.

-Mon fils tu me fais honte en plus d'être homosexuel tu fantasme sur ton frère ! Tu es la honte du clan Uchiwa ! »

Fugaku arrive accompagné de tout le clan Uchiwa, ils regardent tous le dernier de son clan avec peine et déception, ils comptaient sur lui pour rendre sa grandeur à leur famille. Madara s'avance et prend son héritier par le col pour le secouer.

« -Je te répudie tu n'es plus un Uchiwa en plus te faire battre par ce sale Uzumaki qui détient mon bijuu. Tu aurais au moins pu l'emmener avec toi dans la mort mais non tu t'es juste marrer. Que tu me trahisse passe mais mourir de manière aussi ridicule, tu ne t'ai même pas battu il t'as étalé en un coup. Elle est où la classe Uchiwa, HEIN ELLE EST OU ?

-Voyons Madara calme toi, j'aime pas quand t'es comme ça, et puis t'as quoi contre les Uzumaki ? C'est à cause de Mito ? Mais tu sais je t'aime toujours mais il fallait bien que je perpétue mon clan. J'ai rien dit quand tu t'es marié alors pourquoi tu m'as fait une crise de jalousie, chaton ?

-Je ne suis pas un chaton, tu m'entend Harishima Senju, je suis le grand Madara Uchiwa ! Mon nom fait trembler les shinobis !

-Mais oui mon chaton viens faire un câlin ça va te consoler de tous tes malheurs.

Madara ne put répliquer puisqu'il venait de se faire coincer par le premier hokage qui en profitait pour le molester, derrière le manieur de mokuton on pouvait voir les voir les trois autres hokages ainsi que les Senju et les Uzumaki L'ambiance devint pesante vu que les Uchiwa fusillais du regard Torima qui leur rendait bien vu qu'il fulminait de voir son grand-frère câliner Madara et oui Sasuke n'était pas le seul à avoir un brother-complex. Alors que ça allait tourner à la bagarre général un phrase impromptu figea tout le monde de stupeur.

« -Tobi est un bon garçon !

-Obito ! »

Minato se demandais ce qu'il prenait à son ancien élève, et accessoirement il retenait sa tendre épouse qui avait les cheveux qui s'agitait comme les serpents de la gorgone ce qui est toujours signe que celui qui est en face d'elle va souffrir. Itachi renseigna bien vite le quatrième.

« - Depuis qu'il est mort, il est comme ça il ne souvient plus et il se prend pour Tobi, c'est légèrement fatiguant même pour nous donc vous pouvez lâcher Kushina-san avec un peu de chance à force qu'elle tape dessus il redeviendra normal, et puis ça soulagera votre femme et même si ça marche pas c'est pas grave de toute façon c'est pas comme si il pouvait en mourir »

Le blond après un soupir s'exécute et laisse sa tendre furie... euh pardon moitié se défouler sur celui qui fut à l'origine de la dernière grande guerre ninja et accessoirement de sa mort ainsi que de celle de sa femme. Tout le monde se recule devant les deux furies qui se battent et Minato se tourne vers Itachi pour lui demander.

« -Il lui a pris quoi à ton frère de faire une connerie pareil ? Ne jamais toucher aux ramens de Naruto est une loi sous entendu de Konoha.

-Je crois que les jurés qui on graciés votre fils ont raison mon frère doit être suicidaire, il n'y a pas d'autres explications. En tout cas je n'en veux pas à Naruto il a eu raison de se défendre bien que la méthode ai été un peu excessive. Je vais quand même lui demander pourquoi il a fait ça.»

Itachi se retourne vers son cadet pour lui poser la question et le retrouve se tenant la tête entre les mains dans un désespoir total. Sasuke regarde atterré le champ de bataille en effet tout les Uchiwa et les Senju sont en train de se battre, les hostilités ont commencé quand Madara a fait une remarque acerbe a Tobirama, qui rappelons le bout de jalousie, le Senju c'est alors jetait sur le fondateur du clan Uchiwa pour l'étrangler, s'en est suivi une bagarre général où les katons volent dans tous les sens et percutent les chaînes de chakras des Uzumaki, sans compter les Uchiwa qui volent à cause de la répulsion céleste du rinnegan de Nagato et du hake de Neji qui s'est allié aux ancêtres de Naruto . En gros c'est le bordel.

« -T'inquiètes pas petit-frère,tu vas bientôt t'y faire d'ici une semaine ça te choqueras plus, t'auras l'habitude des bagarres comme ça on en a au minimum quatre fois par jours.

-Je suis chez les fous, c'est pas possible que se soit la réalité... je vais me réveiller. »

Sasuke ferme les yeux et prie très fort pour quitter cet enfer, si les kamis l'exhaussent il promet de devenir un gentil garçon comme Tobi et il s'excusera auprès de Naruto.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Le corbeau se réveille en sueur et tremblant, quel horrible cauchemar il vient de faire, il ne veut surtout pas vivre ça alors il va rendre son ramen au dobe et s'excuser. Il saute de son lit et traverse Konoha a toute vitesse pour trouver son meilleur ami qui est sur un terrain d'entraînement entouré de tous les rookies, qui se figent en le voyant arriver en pantalon de pyjama échelé et des larmes de terreurs au coin des yeux. Il se jette à genoux devant Naruto et lui tend le pot de ramen en le suppliant.

« -Je te les rends mais s'il te plaît ne me tue pas je t 'en supplie, je ferais tout ce que tu veux !

-Tout ce que je veux ? Absolument tout et tu le feras sans rechigner ?

-Oui je t'obéirais sans râler.

-Bien, alors pour commencer tu m'offrira des ramens autant que j'en voudrais.

-Oui, sans problème tu vas crouler sous les ramens et d'ailleurs je vais t'emmener chez Ichiraku quand ça ouvrira.

-OK comme t'invite tout le monde viendra, ensuite je veux que tu avoue devant tout le monde que je suis le meilleur.

-Tu es le meilleur, voilà content ?

-Je croyais que tu devais faire tout ce que je voulais sans rechigner, après c'est toi qui voit une bombe à bijuu c'est vite arrivé... »

Sasuke fut pris d'une grosse sueur en entendant ça il ne voulait surtout pas mourir si l'au delà ressemblais à son cauchemar et le pire c'est qu'il ne pourrait même pas mourir pour abréger ses souffrances vu qu'il serais déjà mort, non tout plutôt que cet enfer.

« -Bien comme je vois que tu as compris il ne me reste que trois ordres à te donner.

-Lesquels ?

-Premièrement tu m'appelleras Naruto-sama, deuxièmement tu laisseras pousser tes cheveux et troisièmement tu seras mon uke.

-Ton uke ? Mais Naruto tu crois que moi un Uchiwa je vais me laisser dominer, non mais tu rêves éveillé ? »

-Très bien si tu le prend comme ça. »

Naruto passe en mode bijuu et commence à préparer son attaque.

« -Stop Naruto ! Je vais le faire je serais ton soumis.

-C'est bien mais tu as oublié de m'appeler correctement, alors répète sans oublier.

-Je serais ton soumis Naruto-sama. Mais pourquoi je dois laisser pousser mes cheveux ?

-Tout simplement parce que j'ai toujours trouvé ton frère incroyablement sexy. Bon je vais manger mon ramen à tout sas-uke.

Naruto disparaît alors a la vitesse de l'éclair dans son appart, laissant tout son petit monde sur le cul, à part Sakura qui pleurait sur son amour impossible avec le dernier Uchiwa et Hinata qui s'était évanouie sous le choc. Sasuke quand à lui bien que choqué ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être exciter à l'idée que son dobe lui fasse des choses classé pour les plus de 18 ans.

Dans l'appartement, Naruto fêtait sa victoire non seulement il avait récupérer son ramen et gagner un uke mais il avait battu un Uchiwa dans son domaine de prédilection le gengutsu. En effet ce n'était pas un rêve que Sasuke avait fait, Kurama son fidèle renard lui avait expliqué comment utiliser les pouvoirs de Rikudo pour piéger le dernier descendant de son clan. Et maintenant il riait tout les deux, l'arroseur arrosé quoi de mieux ? Et puis la vengeance n'était pas la propriété exclusive des Uchiwa, il n'avait qu'a pas s'en pendre à son bien le plus précieux. Mais Naruto avait-il vraiment fait un gengutsu ou son renard démoniaque avait-il profiter de l'occasion pour se venger de l'Uchiwa ?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quelque part dans un univers blanc Itachi Uchiwa riait comme un bossu sous le regard consterné mais amusé du yondaime.

« - Tu devrais pas rire Itachi c'est quand même ton petit frère, je croyais que tu l'adorais ?

-Je l'adore Minato-sama mais la situation est trop drôle.

-Mon fils pourrait faire n'importe quoi de lui, tu y penses ? »

Itachi reprend son souffle et fixe calmement l'ombre du feu qui se tient devant lui.

« -C'est justement parce que c'est Naruto que je ris, je ne suis pas inquiet pour mon frère car votre fils ne lui fera rien de bien méchant. J'ai confiance en lui et puis je lui ai confié Sasuke avant ma mort par contre je ne savais que je lui plaisait. Mais bon c'est normal je le vaux bien.

-Magnifique Itachi t'as même ajouté le mouvement de cheveux on se croirait vraiment dans la pub L'Oréal. »

FIN


End file.
